Memorias de un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr. era un niño que siempre ha buscado la aprobación de su padre en todos sus actos sin éxito. Eso le lleva a inmiscuirse en asuntos que le costarán la vida. Todo porque buscaba la aprobación de alguien. Quien sea.


**Memorias de un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto**

* * *

**Disclaimmer:** Todo el potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Esta historia está dedicada a **Obara Greyback** que me pidió que se la hiciera e hizo que me interesara por este personaje que, a menudo, está un poco olvidado.

* * *

**I**

Su padre volvía a llegar tarde esa noche. Cómo siempre.

Ya no era un crío que esperaba impaciente la llegada de su progenitor para enseñarle sus avances en magia, y que esperaba ver una pizca de orgullo en sus ojos. Había crecido, y empezó a darse cuenta de que su padre estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo como para prestarle atención.

Su madre siempre le decía que cuando llegaran tiempos mejores su padre le haría más caso.

Lo dudaba.

Él siempre había dedicado y dedicará su tiempo a su trabajo. Lo pondrá por encima de todo. Excepto de su esposa.

Era a la única a la que le dedicaba tiempo, por muy tarde que llegara y pronto que se marchara.

Barty lo sabía, oía desde su cuarto las palabras cariñosas dirigidas a su madre, y que nunca escuchó hacia él. No guardaba rencor a su madre. Ella era la única que le quería, que le hacía caso.

Por ello, cuando, en su quinto curso, cayó enferma, sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba. No podía perder a la única persona que le había escuchado, abrazado y alentado durante todo el tiempo. Tendría que haber una solución a su enfermedad.

Pero no la había.

La enfermedad avanzaba y los medimagos decían que no tenía cura. Su padre se encerró aún más en su trabajo y Barty vio imposible conseguir llamar su atención.

Sacaba las mejores notas de su generación, pero no era suficiente para su padre.

Nada lo era.

O quizás sí.

Durante su sexto curso empezó a darse cuenta de… ciertas cosas. Su padre siempre luchaba contra lo mismo: Lord Voldemort.

Y por más que luchaba contra él, no tenía el suficiente poder para eliminarlo.

Lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que venía a casa a las tantas de la madrugada, en los improperios que soltaba cuando se enteraba de un ataque de mortífagos.

Y a Bartemius empezó a gustarle que su padre estuviera furioso, tanto como él lo estaba cuando no recibía ninguna felicitación de su parte. Y quiso contribuir a que siguiera furioso, que sintiera impotencia cada vez que un muggle o mago muriera a causa de su inutilidad. Deseaba que sintiera lo que sentía él.

Por ello, comenzó a buscar información sobre las Artes Oscuras y, cuanta más información encontraba, más le gustaban.

Su padre no sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo. Ahí estaba la solución para contraatacar al Lord Oscuro, pero él solo se limitó a usar las Maldiciones Imperdonables.

Como si eso fuera lo peor que pueda haber en las Artes Oscuras.

Barty Crouch Jr. investigaba cada noche en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y empezó a juntarse con gente que podría ayudarle a alcanzar sus planes.

Muchos dirían que no eran buenas compañías. Él no opinaba lo mismo.

Ante sus ojos se abrió un nuevo mundo de posibilidades.

Sus compañeros le felicitaban cada vez que realizaba un maleficio con soltura.

Y eso a él le gustaba. Se sentía poderoso.

Por fin alguien reconocía su talento.

La enfermedad de su madre empeoró. A penas salía de su habitación, recostada en la cama, y eso llevó a Bartemius, tanto padre como hijo, a que se encerraran más en sus quehaceres.

* * *

**II**

Nada más salir de Hogwarts su padre le colocó en el Ministerio. Su trabajo no era importante, o así lo creía él hasta que se reunió con sus antiguos compañeros de la escuela.

Encontró un motivo para estar dentro y destrozar, a la vez, los planes de su padre.

_Bartemius Sénior quiere ser Ministro_ —pensaba con burla cada vez que le veía hablando con algún funcionario. —_Por encima de mi cadáver._

Empezó a pasarle información a sus compañeros para que se la dieran al Lord Tenebroso, y supo que estaba formándose un lugar de prestigio al lado de su amo.

O eso creía él.

Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas, hasta que una noche, mientras estaba pasando información a los mortífagos, aparecieron los aurores.

Y su padre.

Los rayos de luz volaban desde la varita, unos rojos y otros verdes, siendo estos últimos, los que más abundaban.

Barty luchó y usó las maldiciones que había aprendido. Pero eran demasiados.

Cuando dos aurores lograron atarle y quitarle la varita, su padre pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

Lo miró, por primera vez, a los ojos, reparando en él. Su hijo.

Barty Jr. sonrió cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de su padre.

— ¿Qué hacemos con él, señor? —dijo uno de los aurores a su padre.

Este no contestó, sino que siguió mirando la cara del que era sangre de su sangre. Y con un rictus de asco, retiró la mirada, lo que indignó a Barty.

— ¡Mírame, padre! Soy todo contra lo que tú luchas. ¡Mírame, y observa tu fracaso! —le gritó a la cara, intentando por todos los medios zafarse de los aurores.

Su padre le miró, pero no había nada en su mirada que pudiera preparar a Barty lo que iba a oír de la boca de su padre:

—Tú no eres mi hijo.

Y se marchó.

Mientras era conducido a Azkaban, Barty volvió a sentirse como un niño pequeño buscando llamar la atención de su padre. Sin éxito.

* * *

**III**

Frío.

Eso fue lo que sintió en cuanto entró en su celda.

Eso y miedo.

Miedo porque sentía a los Dementores rondar cerca, lo sentía en sus huesos. Miedo porque estaba lejos de su madre cuando ella más le necesitaba.

También sintió rabia.

Hacia su padre por encerrarle y alejarle de la única persona que le quiso. Que le quiere.

Gritó llamando a su madre. La quería a su lado. Quería acabar con el silencio reinante en su celda.

Se sentía como un niño asustadizo, sentado en la esquina más alejada de las rejas. Con los ojos cerrados, deseando que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla y que despertara en su casa. Junto a su madre.

Pero eso no sería posible por culpa de su padre.

Siempre le quitaba todo lo que a él le hacía ilusión. Nunca dejó que fuera feliz.

Primero le arrebató su infancia, luego sus amigos y ahora su libertad.

Le odiaba.

Le odiaba por no haber sido su figura paterna. Por no haberle dado nunca un abrazo. Porque no le acompañó a su primer día a Hogwarts. Porque no acudía a él cuando lloraba por las noches, temeroso de la oscuridad y los monstruos que albergaba.

Pero sobre todo, le odiaba con todo su ser por alejarle de su madre. De la única persona que le mostró el amor y el afecto que todo niño debía sentir.

Y ese odio fue el que le consumió durante su estadía en Azkaban, junto con el frío.

* * *

**IV**

Observó a su padre, delante de él, frío, lejano, calculador. A su lado estaba su madre. Más pálida de lo que recordaba.

Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, por ello la abrazó, la abrazó como muchas noches soñó hacerlo. Ella era la única que hacía que siguiera cuerdo.

Cuando supo el plan estuvo a punto de negarse, pero no quería seguir encerrado en esas cuatro paredes. Quería recuperar su libertad.

Miró de nuevo a su madre, la vida había escapado de sus ojos y ya no veía a la mujer que le había criado en ella.

Su padre no habría accedido sino supiera que estaba a punto de morir. No habría arriesgado a su esposa por él. Lo sabía.

Cogió el frasco con la poción que su madre le tendió con mano temblorosa y la observó, mirando a su madre y al frasco de hito en hito. Hasta que al final, sus ganas de salir fueron mayores y bebió el mejunje de un trago.

Su madre ya se había tomado la suya y tenía su aspecto. Se acercó a él, tambaleante por la avanzada enfermedad, y depositó un suave beso en la frente mientras le abrazaba.

Por el rostro de Barty, transformado en su madre, resbaló una lágrima mientras correspondía al abrazo.

No la volvería a ver más, y eso estaba destrozándole por dentro.

Cuando salió de Azkaban y se desapareció, sintió que dejaba su corazón junto a su madre.

Y, cuando más adelante, se enteró de que había muerto, su corazón también lo hizo.

* * *

**V**

En cuanto llegó a su casa, vio cómo su padre levantaba la varita hacia él y cómo la desconfianza brillaba en sus pupilas.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que su conciencia fuera relegada a lo más recóndito de su mente.

Pasaban los días hasta que consiguió sentir la fuerza para luchar contra lo que le oprimía. No quería seguir en aquella oscuridad que era su mente.

A veces recuperaba la consciencia y se veía, de repente, en lugares, acompañado de Winky y tapado por la capa de invisibilidad de su padre.

Entonces le embargaba la furia y la rabia, pero antes de poder moverse, volvía a la oscuridad tan conocida, que le abrazaba como una vieja amiga. Sin embargo, él no quería sus abrazos, quería vengarse. Y eso era lo que hacía que siguiera luchando contra esas cuerdas invisibles.

La siguiente vez que logró desatarse se encontró rodeado de gente. Tras dar un par de vistazos logró ubicarse en una tribuna, posiblemente en los Mundiales de Quidditch como Winky le dijo que su padre le traería.

Tras un tercer vistazo logró vislumbrar una varita que sobresalía de un muchacho situado delante de él.

Nadie parecía prestarle atención y Winky tenía los ojos tapados con sus manos porque odiaba las alturas.

Aprovechando aquello, estiró la mano y cogió la varita rápidamente para esconderla debajo de la capa, de nuevo.

Sintió como la magia, tanto tiempo latente, volvió a inundarle y la recibió con cariño. Ella era lo único constante en su vida.

Sonrió, por fin podría poner en marcha su plan y reunirse con su amo.

Cuando volvió a la tienda con Winky escuchó fuera unas voces que le parecían conocidas.

Su rabia aumentó al reconocerlas. No se podía creer que estuvieran allí, tan tranquilos, en libertad y sin ninguna intención de buscar a su amo. ELLOS, que se hacían llamar, mortífagos y fieles seguidores, estaban ahí, charlando tan ricamente.

Se levantó con la furia corriendo por sus venas con la clara intención de ir a darles un merecido castigo por la deshonra que le provocaban al Lord Oscuro.

Sin embargo, Winky fue más rápida que él y le ató a ella para que no pudiera hacer ninguna locura.

— ¡Amo, Barty, no lo hagas, te descubrirán! —repetía una y otra vez mientras intentaba conducirlo al bosque a pesar de que se resistía.

Quería hacer que sufrieran, que sintieran dolor. Lo quería con toda su alma.

Pero tuvo que conformarse con convocar la Marca Tenebrosa antes de que los aurores aparecieran y un hechizo aturdidor le diera de lleno.

Sintió como era arrastrado a esa oscuridad antaño conocida a pesar de todos sus intentos por resistirse, terminó sucumbiendo a ella.

* * *

**VI**

Sintió como las cuerdas que le ataban a la oscuridad desaparecieron de repente sin tener que luchar él contra ellas.

Cuando miró a su alrededor, lo primero que vio fue a Colagusano, delante de él y, en sus brazos, estaba el mismísimo Lord Voldemort en persona. Su amo.

Él lo miró emocionado, había venido a rescatarle. Sabía que no le fallaría.

Rápidamente le pusieron al tanto de la situación y se sintió emocionado con la perspectiva de ser de ayuda para él.

Con la ayuda de Colagusano, quedó marcado como un mortífago normal. No había sido marcado antes por la posibilidad de que le descubrieran en el Ministerio, sin embargo, ahora no había nada que le impidiera entrar a formar parte de las filas del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Miró como la marca se formaba en su antebrazo derecho con devoción y aceptó la misión que su señor le encomendaba.

Sabía que era el único que podría llevarla a cabo y que contaba con todo el apoyo de su amor, porque solo él podría traerle de nuevo todo su esplendor.

Dejando a su amo en su casa y a su padre bajo la misma maldición que él había sufrido durante tanto tiempo, fue a machacar el primer impedimento que debía afrontar para llevar a cabo su misión junto con Colagusano.

Ojoloco Moody.

* * *

**VII**

Su padre estaba muerto, asesinado por él mismo. No tenía ningún remordimiento por ello porque su padre se lo merecía. Si hubiera sido un mejor padre quizás esto no hubiera sido necesario. Si solo se hubiera apartado de su camino y le hubiera dejado actuar con libertad.

Ya no había nada que le atara a su sangre. Toda su lealtad se encontraba con su amo y señor.

Por eso vio con satisfacción el cuerpo de ese muchacho de Hufflepuff, tendido en el suelo, muerto. Eso significaba que su amo había vuelto, como no paraba de decir el joven Potter, sin que nadie le creyera.

Se acercó a Harry y le dijo que le acompañara a su despacho para que se tranquilizase y le contara lo que había pasado.

Él le siguió sin titubear.

Pobre iluso, confiaba tanto en él que eso sería su perdición.

No sabía cómo había podido escapar de su amo, pero él acabaría con su vida y sería recompensado. No podía dejar que ese niño siguiera vivo interponiéndose en los planes de su amo.

Nada volvería a interponerse entre el poder y su señor.

A punto estaba de acabar con él cuando le descubrieron. Otra vez.

* * *

**VIII**

Frío.

Eso es lo que sentía mientras el dementor se acercaba a él. No se resistió mientras sentía como le absorbía el alma con el beso.

No estaba arrepentido de nada de lo que había hecho, porque todo lo que había hecho fue buscando el reconocimiento de su poder y lo había encontrado en el Señor Oscuro.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que este no le había tenido nunca ni una gota de aprecio, solo se aprovechó de que le era totalmente fiel para que le ayudara a llevar a cabo sus planes.

Fue conducido como si estuviera bajo una maldición Imperius, solo que esta fue mucho peor porque sabía, en todo momento, que él jamás sería reconocido como un buen mago.

Solo su madre le había alentado a serlo.

Y en ella pensaba mientras su vida se escapaba gota a gota, sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo. Tampoco quería. Por fin iba a reunirse con ella, y sería feliz, como sabía que aquí no podría serlo.


End file.
